Postman Pat
Postman Pat is a British stop-motion animated children's television series first produced by Woodland Animations. It is aimed at pre-school children, and concerns the adventures of Pat Clifton, a postman in the fictional village of Greendale (inspired by the real valley of Longsleddale near Kendal).3 Postman Pat′s first 13-episode series was screened on BBC1 in 1981.4 John Cunliffe wrote the original treatment and scripts, and it was directed by animator Ivor Wood, who also worked on The Magic Roundabout, The Wombles, Paddington Bear, and The Herbs. Following the success of the first series, and that of several TV specials in between, a second series of 13 episodes was produced by the same crew in 1996. Here, Pat had a family for the first time. A new version of the series has been produced by Cosgrove Hall from 2004, which expanded on many aspects of the original series. In 2000, Royal Mail stopped using Postman Pat for their promotional and charity work.56 The television programme continues to use the Royal Mail logo on his postal van PAT 1. Plot Each episode follows the adventures of Pat Clifton, a friendly country postman, and his "black and white cat" Jess, as he delivers the post through the valley of Greendale. Although he initially concentrates on delivering his letters, he nearly always becomes distracted by a concern of one of the villagers and is usually relied upon to resolve their problems. Notable villagers include the postmistress, Mrs Goggins; Alf Thompson, a farmer; and the local handyman and inventor, Ted Glen. In the new series, Postman Pat Special Delivery Service (SDS), Postman Pat has been promoted to Head of the SDS and is now called upon to deliver anything. Each episode follows Postman Pat until 2013 on a Special Delivery mission, from rescuing a runaway cow to delivering a giant ice cube. In his new role, Postman Pat commutes to the nearby town of Pencaster where he collects his special deliveries from the Pencaster Mail Centre. Postman Pat now has a new fleet of vehicles including a helicopter, 4x4 Jeep and motorbike, complete with side-car for Jess. Setting Postman Pat is set in the fictional village of Greendale and the nearby town of Pencaster, on the border between Cumbria and North Yorkshire. Greendale is a large, busy village situated in the heart of the Cumbrian countryside. Running through the centre of the village is the High Street, home to Mrs Goggins' Post Office and shop, an unofficial meeting house for the residents. Located on the edge of the village is the railway station, home to the Greendale Rocket. Nisha Bains runs a popular café there with Sara while her husband Ajay runs a regular schedule on the Greendale Rocket to the nearby town of Pencaster. In the original series (1 and 2), Greendale consisted of windy and narrow country roads in the valley which usually had some involvement as to why Pat had problems with his rounds, as the lanes would be blocked or full of snow drifts that were not passable. Pencaster is a large, bustling, modern town located within easy commuting distance for the villagers of Greendale. Situated on the waterfront, Pencaster is a hive of activity, boasting a market square in the centre surrounded by shops, houses, a large railway station, state-of-the-art buildings and a boat jetty. In the second series of the show from the mid-90s, the area is referred to as Garner Bridge, and is located in Greendale. For example, in the episode "Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour", Greendale Post Office is referred to as "Garner Bridge Post Office". Ingledale is another large, busy village town situated in the heart of the North Yorkshire countryside, only seen once in the short second series of 1991. The inspiration for the post office itself comes from that located on the Kendal street where Cunliffe lived when he was writing the original treatment. The post office, at 10 Greenside, closed in 2003.8 Characters See also: List of recurring characters in Postman Pat Main characters * Pat Clifton, better known as Postman Pat, was the village postman for Greendale and has now been promoted to head of the 'Special Delivery Service' in nearby Pencaster. Pat lives at Forge Cottage in Greendale with his wife Sara and son Julian, who is six years old. In the movie, he decides to win a trip to Italy with Sara. * Jess the Cat is Pat's black and white cat who goes everywhere with him.9 B Ajay Bains — train driver. He is in charge of the Pencaster Flyer as well as his beloved Greendale Rocket steam train. He and his family have moved to Pencaster from India. Nikhil Bains — Ten-month-old baby boy of Ajay and Nisha. Nisha Bains — Ajay’s wife, who combines running the Station Café with looking after her two children, Meera (8) and Nikhil (ten months). Meera Bains — Eight-year-old daughter of Ajay and Nisha and also Julian Clifton's pen pal . Shabnam Bains — Unseen, but Ajays' first child, who lives in India with her grandmother. Mrs. Bains — Unseen, but the mother of Ajay, who lives with her granddaughter Shabnam in India. C Jess the Cat — Postman Pat's black-and-white cat. He is very clever and always seems to be able to help people when they are in need. Julian Clifton — Seven-year-old schoolchild and the only child of Postman Pat and Sara. Pat Clifton — Postman, main character and primary protagonist; husband of Sara and father of Julian. He always manages to land himself in difficult and/or amusing situations, and is friends with almost everyone in Greendale and the surrounding countryside of whom he meets on his rounds. Sara Clifton — Pat's wife and Julian's mother. In the early episodes, Sara is a stay-at-home mother, but from Series 3 onwards, she has a part-time job in the station cafe with her new friend Nisha. She has a fairly insignificant role in the show but remains structurally integral to the character cast. "Postman Pat and the Big Surprise" mentioned that Sara once worked in a Post Office. Mat Clifton — Pat's American cousin and Julian's uncle and appeared in "Postman Pat's Pirate Treasure" since he hid the Greendale cup years ago when he was young. He came to Greendale to find it with the help from Pat, Meera and Julian in time for the Flower Show. D Granny Dryden — Granny Dryden is a friendly old lady who lives in a cottage in the Greendale countryside with Miss Hubbard (the character has not been shown or seen on the show since 2005). She is mildly infirm, hence her asking Pat to help her with assorted household jobs. She is also very hard of hearing, begetting the need for Pat to talk loudly to her. She has lots of old belongings, many of which she has given to Pat and others, for example a tuba in "Postman Pat and the Tuba" and an old diary to Miss Hubbard in "Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour". F Peter Fogg — Peter is another farmer who works at Greendale Farm with the Pottages and lives with his wife Jenny. Major Forbes — Major Forbes is an old, deerstalker wearing army major and says things such as "Eh what?" "Old chap" and "good man." G Ted Glen/Ted Glenn — Ted is the local handyman and can just about fix anything you'd ever need to mend. Ted is something of an inventor and enjoys inventing strange contraptions; he mostly occupies himself with general pottering about in his workshop or fixing his ageing Land-Rover lorry/full-sized pick-up truck. Sarah Gilbertson — Brunette wide haired schoolchild, daughter of Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson. She can be very bossy and full of herself, sometimes with explosive results, but is good friends with all the local children. Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson — Greendale's blonde Welsh doctor and mother of Sarah Gilbertson. Bonnie Goggins — Mrs Goggins' white West Highland Terrier. Mrs Goggins — The village postmistress in Greendale, Mrs Goggins came to Greendale from Scotland and has a small West Highland Terrier, Bonnie. Her full name is Euphegenia Gertrude Goggins. H Rebecca Hubbard — Miss Hubbard is a friend of Pat who also lives in a cottage in the countryside like Granny Dryden. She has her own bike and always likes to go to choir practice. L Michael Lam — He runs the mobile shop and library. George Lancaster — A farmer at Intake Farm. P Julia Pottage — Black-haired orchard farmer, mother of Katy and Tom. Katy Pottage — Blonde girl with twin brother Tom. Tom Pottage — Timid blond boy with twin sister Katy. Charlie Pringle — Seven years old and very clever; loves science. In some ways he looks similar to Pat, because he has a long nose and glasses. Jeff Pringle — School teacher and father of Charlie. S Arthur Selby — The black-haired policeman with a moustache, he patrols in Greendale and Pencaster. The father of Lucy Selby, usually referred to as just PC Selby, or Arthur in the case of the adults of Greendale. He is highly incompetent and also takes his business very seriously. Lucy Selby — Brunette schoolchild and the seven-year-old daughter of PC Selby. T Ben Taylor — General Manager of the Pencaster Sorting Office who works with Pat for the Special Delivery Service. Lauren Taylor — Wife of Ben and the new schoolteacher in Greendale. Lizzy Taylor — Nine-year-old schoolchild and daughter of Ben and Lauren. Lizzy is a wheelchair user and has been since birth. Alf Thompson — Alf is a black-haired farmer with a moustache who runs Thompson Ground with his wife Dorothy. Bill Thompson — Black-haired ten-year-old schoolchild and the son of Alf and Dorothy. Dorothy Thompson — A blonde farmer's wife, Dorothy runs Thompson Ground with Alf Thompson. Reverend Timms — The white-haired local Vicar in Greendale. W Sam Waldron — Sam Waldron is the owner of a mobile shop. He is a good old friend of Pat; they once assisted each other by delivering together. Pat often picks up the odd pack of biscuits or cough medicine from the shop. Amy Wrigglesworth — Amy is a vet who has come to work from Skegness. Pumpkin Wrigglesworth — Pumpkin is Amy's Welsh mountain pony and can be very stubborn and grumpy. Episode list The episode number follows the first broadcast order. Series 1 (1981–1982) Series 2 (1997) Series 3 (2004) Series 4 (2004) Series 5 (2005) Series 6 (2005) Series 7 (2006) Series 8 (2006) Series 9 (2008) This season is called Postman Pat Special Delivery Service. This is also the first series that Ken Barrie does not voice Postman Pat but still provided a few voices for several other characters, Lewis MacLeod provided the voice instead for this series. Series 10 (2013) This is the second series of Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service. Specials Postman Pat Special Delivery Service In the latest series, Postman Pat Special Delivery Service, Postman Pat has been given a promotion to Head of the Special Delivery Service (SDS). Despite the promotion, Pat does, however, now have a boss, Ben, who tends to give him instructions (whereas he was his own master before the "promotion"). Pat also seems to make more mistakes in his work since moving to SDS, largely because the new format is always based on one delivery, which has to go wrong somehow (thus often because of Pat's errors). Postman Pat SDS features an expanded and diverse cast, a fleet of new vehicles, a world full of gadgets and the new town of Pencaster. Postman Pat Special Delivery Service first screened on BBC2 on 29 September 2008. The new series was commissioned by the BBC and produced by Entertainment Rights and Cosgrove Hall. Postman Pat's vehicles * Royal Mail fleet service van (Pat 1): Pat's bright red van is a small 'box' type van based on a Bedford HA, with the registration, "PAT 1".10 For the first seven episodes of series one, it featured a generic crown-style symbol, which was designed to be similar to the official Royal Mail symbol. When the Royal Mail gave the programme makers permission to use their official symbol, the crown was replaced with the Royal Mail cruciform. * Royal Mail fleet service bus (Pat 2): Postman Pat's postbus, which was bigger than the van, which could carry passengers and freight as well as parcels, offering Postbus service. It first appeared in the 1991 special "Postman Pat takes the bus", in which Pat took it out for a trial run with the villagers to Ingledale. It was used in "Postman Pat and the Tuba", when Pat had to use it when his van broke down. It was used later to catch a robot and take the school children on a mystery tour. From series 4 onwards his post bus was painted yellow to become the school mini bus. * SDS Van (Pat 2): Pat's huge eco-van, much bigger than the small van and can carry special deliveries. * SDS Helicopter (Pat 3): Postman Pat now has his pilot's licence and his own helicopter, which he uses to complete tricky special deliveries across Greendale and Pencaster. * SDS Mini Van (Pat 4): Special Delivery Service mini van. It looks identical to Pat's Royal Mail Pat 1 van, but with an SDS design. (Although Pat 1 can still be seen parked at SDS headquarters in some episodes, such as in the episode "The Disco Machine"). * SDS Motorbike (Pat 5): Pat's motorbike, with a side-car for Jess. * SDS Forklift Truck (Pat 6): A forklift truck driven by Ben (sometimes Pat) * SDS 4x4 (Pat 7): Postman Pat now has a 4x4 (seen from series 2 of Postman Pat: SDS) * SDS Postcar (Pat 8) : Postman Pat has a postcar, mainly for urgent deliveries (seen from series 2 of Postman Pat: SDS) Other vehicles * Mobile Shop Van: a blue shop van shaped like a Bradford 5 x 5 van driven by Sam Waldron (who is only seen in the first two series from 1981–1996) * Greendale Rocket: An old steam engine, driven by Ajay Bains, which has a mail carriage. * 4-wheeler jeep and trailer: A 4 × 4 jeep with a trailer that is driven by Amy Wrigglesworth and based on a Jeep Wrangler. * Mini School Bus: a yellow mini bus that was formerly Pat Clifton's post bus in series 1-2. From series 4 onwards, it was painted yellow with black stripe details and is the school mini bus. * Forklift: A red forklift that is operated by Ben Taylor (and sometimes by Pat) at the Pencaster Sorting Office. * Food van: A food delivery van that has fruit painted on the side driven by Michael Lam. * Old truck: An old pick-up truck that is driven by Ted Glen. In the movie, it seems to be driven by someone else. * Greendale police car: A police car that is driven by PC Selby. * Pencaster Flyer: A blue and red high speed train that is driven by Ajay Bains to carry mail and passengers between Greendale and Pencaster. Character voices * Ken Barrie as Postman Pat, Ted Glen, Peter Fogg, P.C. Selby, Major Forbes, Geoff Pringle, Sam Waldron, Granny Dryden, George Lancaster, Alf Thompson, Reverend Timms * Carole Boyd as Mrs. Goggins, Dr. Gilbertson, Charlie Pringle, Sara Clifton, Miss Hubbard, Lucy Selby, Additional voices Outside the main broadcast series Movie Postman Pat: The Movie, a 3D computer-animated feature film, was released in May 2014 in the UK.11 The film was produced by Lionsgate and Icon Productions and animated by RGH Pictures. The story revolves around Pat entering a talent show audition, which leads to robots taking over his postal service whilst he is away. The film stars Stephen Mangan as the voice of Pat, and also features David Tennant, Rupert Grint and Jim Broadbent.12 Spin-off A CGI spin-off to the series was made called Guess with Jess which follows Pat's cat Jess now with the ability to talk and his adventures with the farm animals. The series debuted on 9 November 2009. Music Music for the original 1981 series was by Bryan Daly (died January 2012),13 who wrote a number of songs including the well-known theme tune. For the 2003 series, pop writer Simon Woodgate scored the show and wrote new songs, including a new closing theme "What's in His Bag?". The theme tune "Postman Pat & His Black and White Cat" was originally sung by Ken Barrie for the original series in the 1980s and '90s. An extended version of the tune was released as a single in the UK where it reached number 44 in the charts in July 1982.14 The theme tune and songs for the new series and sequel, Postman Pat Special Delivery Service (including "Special Delivery Service, What's It Going to Be Today?), was recorded by Simon Woodgate at Echobass Studios. In 2013 Classic Media released Postman Pat SDS Series 2. The new 26 episode series retained Bryan Daly's original theme tune and Simon Woodgate's closing song, however new character themes and incidental music was composed by Sandy Nuttgens. There is also an album called Postman Pat: Songs And Music From The Television on Post Music released in 1982. The ever-popular theme song underwent several adaptations; from 1994 to 1996, the theme tune had additional instruments such as synthesised strings and a tambourine. The same was done to the 1995 album version which was an edit of the original 1982 album version. Books As of 2009, over 12 million book titles, including storybooks, integrated learning books, colouring books, and multi-character magazines, have been sold worldwide.10 Advertising The Postman Pat characters and setting have also been used in the UK and Australia in television advertisements for the company Specsavers. US VHS releases * Celebrity Home Entertainment (1999) Titles include: * Vol.1 Postman Pat takes the Bus * Vol.2 Postman Pat and the Tuba * Strand Home Video (1990) Titles Include: * Postman Pat's ABC Story * Postman Pat's 123 Story * Landmark Films * The First Season was released on 13 separate VHS tapes: 1 episode per tape. It is unknown when these were released. Fisher Price Home Video also made a VHS with 3 episodes on it: Postman Pat's Finding Day, Postman Pat's Secret and The Sheep In The Clover Field. US DVD releases * Paramount Pictures (2014) One DVD Title was released. * Postman Pat: The Movie UK DVD and VHS releases * Longman Video (1983–1984) * BBC Video (1986–2001) * Abbey Home Media (1987–1995) * Entertainment Rights (2003–2010) * Video Collection International (2003–2006) * 2 entertain (2006–present) With over four million DVDs and videos sold globally, there is a growing collection of titles available for Home Entertainment release, including feature-length specials and interactive games. Titles include: * Postman Pat – ABC & 123 Stories * Postman Pat – Read Along with Postman Pat * Postman Pat – Magic Christmas * Postman Pat – Clowns Around * Postman Pat – Ice Cream Machine * Postman Pat – In A Muddle * Postman Pat – The Pirate Treasure * Postman Pat Boxset – Ice-Cream Machine/Clowns Around * Postman Pat – Great Dinosaur Hunt * Postman Pat – The Giant Snowball * Postman Pat – Popstars * Postman Pat – Football Crazy * Postman Pat – Great Big Party * Postman Pat Boxset – Magic Xmas & Giant Snowball * Postman Pat – Go-Kart Race * Postman Pat Popstars/Great Big Party * Postman Pat's Summer Spectacular * Postman Pat – Christmas Eve * Postman Pat – Big Boat Adventure * Postman Pat Boxset – Great Dinosaur Hunt/Giant Snowball/Spotty Situation/Ice Ladder/Big Butterflies/Spooky Sleepover/Greendale Movie/Train Inspector * Postman Pat Boxset-Pirate Treasure/Green Rabbit/Flying Saucers * Postman Pat Boxset – Christmas Eve/The Giant Snowball/Magic Christmas * Postman Pat Special Delivery Service – A Brand New Mission * Postman Pat Special Delivery Service – Pat to the Rescue * Postman Pat Boxset: Great Big Party/Postman Pat: Great Dinosaur Hunt/Postman Pat: The Ice Cream Machine * Postman Pat Special Delivery Service: Flying Christmas Stocking * Postman Pat Special Delivery Service: A Speedy Delivery * Postman Pat – Happy Birthday Pat Original series DVD releases DVD releases of classic Postman Pat were limited in availability in various regions. In the UK, only one volume with three episodes from Series 2 was released by Right Entertainment in 2004 under the title Postman Pat in a Muddle. The same year saw the entire original series released on DVD in Spain, featuring both English and Spanish audio options.15 No further releases were seen in the UK until 2011 when Classic Media issued all four specials from 1991–1994 on the DVD Happy Birthday Postman Pat. On 3 February 2014, the first and second series were made available in their entirety for the first time in the UK.1617 * Postman Pat – In A Muddle * Postman Pat – Happy Birthday Pat * Postman Pat – Postman Pat Takes a Message * Postman Pat – Postman Pat's Big Surprise UK VHS releases Between April 1983 and May 1984 three Postman Pat pre-certed titles (before the Uc rating by the BBFC got established in 1985) with twelve episode of the entire first series all except for Letters On Ice 12 were released by Longman Video in its children's treasury range. Also, one 30-minute title by Longman Video called My Own Postman Pat was released featuring two episodes – Pat's Rainy Day 4 and The Sheep in the Clover Field 5. On the back covers The Woodland Animations detail was copyrighted in 1982. In Spring 1986 a single video of four Postman Pat stories was released in the Marks and Spencer (originally called St Michael) Video library that was presented by BBC Enterprises Ltd. From November 1986 to May 2001 numerous Postman Pat video releases were released by the BBC. Broadcasters in other countries * In mainland China, the series launched on China's dominant broadcast platform, China Central Television (CCTV) in July 2008. The show was dubbed into Chinese. * In Hong Kong, Postman Pat Special Delivery has aired on ATV World in English. * In New Zealand, the original series has aired on TV2 (New Zealand) and the new SDS series currently screens on Kidzone, the children's show on TVNZ6. * In Australia Postman Pat is on Cartoon Network and ABC Kids. * In 2005, Postman Pat was sold to the Japanese division of Disney Channel, finally putting to rest a long-standing misconception in the UK that Japanese television would not take the series because having only three fingers and a thumb on each hand (as Pat does) was a Yakuza symbol.18 The series is dubbed into Japanese. * In the United States, newer episodes of Postman Pat initially aired weekdays at 8:00 AM Eastern time on the HBO Family cable network. The 2004 series used to broadcast weekends on the Qubo channel. The episodes were unaltered, leaving intact the accents and other distinctly British elements of the series.They no longer air Postman Pat in the United States. * In Israel Postman Pat is known as "Dar Ha'davar" and is shown on Channel One, dubbed in to Hebrew. * In India, Postman Pat was shown under the heading of "Half Ticket Express" which included various other shows aimed at children. * In Indonesia, Postman Pat currently aired in B-Channel. * In Iran, Postman Pat was broadcast in the late 1980s and early 1990s. The show was dubbed into Persian under the name Pat-e Postchi.19 * In Malaysia, Postman Pat originally aired on RTM1 in the early 1990s. It reappeared on NTV7 in English in 2008. It is also shown on Astro Ceria bilingually, in both Malay and English. As of November 2009, NTV7 has completed airing of the 2004 series and is airing Postman Pat SDS in its place. As of January 2010, Astro Ceria no longer broadcasts Postman Pat. NTV7 airs Postman Pat SDS on weekends at 9:00 AM as usual. * In the Philippines, the series aired on TV5, dubbed into Tagalog. Cartoon Network (Philippines) also broadcasts until 2009 or 2008. * In Canada, Postman Pat is shown on the Treehouse Children's Network.20 * In Arabic, Postman Pat is known as ساعي البريد and shown on Baraem. Europe * In the Faroe Islands he is known as Pedda Post and he has repeatedly been broadcast by Kringvarp Føroya. * In Scotland, Postman Pat is shown not only in English but also sometimes broadcast as Pàdraig Post, in the Gaelic language, on BBC Scotland. * In Wales, no Welsh language version of Postman Pat is currently screened. However, there are VHS tapes available of the original series translated into Welsh that were produced by Sain Video. * In the Netherlands the series was also shown dubbed in Dutch. There the series is called Pieter Post. It was first broadcast by NCRV, later on Kindernet and Nickelodeon. * In Catalonia (Spain), Postman Pat is broadcast as Pat el carter, in Catalan language, on Televisió de Catalunya. * In Italy Il postino Pat has aired at various times on the RaiSat Ragazzi channel, Raitre and RaiSat YOYO. * In Poland the adventures of Listonosz Pat is shown on MiniMini and TVP1. * In Russia he is known as Pochtalion Pat (Почтальон Пэт). It was first broadcast by Karusel. * In Denmark Postman Pat is known as Postmand Per and his cat is called "Emil" . * In Spain Postman Pat is known as Pat el cartero and is shown dubbed in Spanish on Clan TVE. * In Norway he is known as Postmann Pat and his cat is called "Miss". The series has been repeatedly broadcast by the NRK. The 1981 series was narrated by actor Sverre Anker Ousdal, whereas the new series are now dubbed in Norwegian. Some parts of the dubbed series are available as DVDs. * In Iceland, Pósturinn Páll is how Pat is known to the viewers of Sjónvarpið, the public Icelandic television network. * YLE TV2 of Finland airs the adventures of Postimies Pate. The original 1981 series were also released on VHS in the mid-80's; in those releases, Postman Pat was translated as Posti-Pat. * In Austria and Germany, Postman Pat has been broadcast on ORF (Austria) and Super RTL (Germany) with the name "Postbote Pat". * In Galicia, Postman Pat is known as "O carteiro Pat" and used to be broadcast on TVG, in Galician language. "O carteiro Pat" is a remembered character for adults, as they watched the TV series on their childhood. Theme tune was translated as "Carteiro Pat e o seu gato Jess". * In the Basque Country (Spain), Postman Pat is known as "Patria postaria" and used to be broadcast on ETB 1 in the Basque language. * In Sweden, Postman Pat is known as "Postis-Per" and is shown on Nickelodeon and TV4, dubbed into Swedish. Some parts of the dubbed series are available on DVD. * In Portugal, Postman Pat is known as "O Carteiro Paulo" and is shown on RTP2, MOV and Canal Panda, dubbed into Portuguese. * In Croatia, Postman Pat is known as "Poštar Pat" and was shown on HRT 2, dubbed into Croatian. * In the Czech Republic, Postman Pat is known as "Pošták Pat" and is shown on ČT1, dubbed into Czech. * In Cyprus, Postman Pat was known as Taxydromos Pat and was shown dubbed in Greek on the national channel Cybc(RIK). * In Greece, Postman Pat was also known as Taxydromos Pat" and was shown on ALTER. * In Ireland, Postman Pat is shown on RTÉ Two's the Den. Postman Pat SDS is now also shown Weekdays at 11:05. * In Serbia, Postman Pat is known as "Poštar Pet" and was shown on Minimax, dubbed into Serbian language. * In Romania Postman Pat is known as "Postasul Pat" and is also shown on Minimax, dubbed in Romanian Postman Pat Village at Longleat Longleat House has an outdoor reproduction of Greendale village, including the Post Office, the Clifton's house and the Greendale station. It also has a miniature scale model of Greendale.21 Award nominations In 2006, Postman Pat was nominated for "Best Pre-school Animation Series" at the BAFTA Children's Awards.22 Parodies * Harry Enfield and Chums featured a parody entitled "Il Postino Pat" (the show's Italian title), with an operatic reworking of the theme tune and the characters speaking in Italian. At the end there is a revolution in Greendale and Pat is shot by fascist soldiers.23 * Harry and Paul parodied Postman Pat in series 3 and 4 with "Parking Pataweyo", a stereotypical African traffic warden whose name and theme tune are based on Pat's. * Spitting Image in 1987 the topical satirical puppet series, featured Temporary Postman Pratt24 in a send-up of Royal Mail's employment of temporary postal workers during busy times. In the opening titles, Pratt can be seen driving a familiar (though yellow in colour) van along country roads before running over a black and white cat. Pratt likes to clear his workload as quickly as he can by dumping the post rather than delivering it. He is portrayed as a student who is lazy and rude. Radio Terry Wogan played the theme tune on his BBC Radio 2 breakfast show every morning in the early 1980s, as a joke, but it became a hit. Repeats Postman Pat has become an instant hit as it has been shown and repeated on BBC1 and BBC2 at lunchtimes and afternoons from 1981 - 2012, CBBC on Choice has also broadcasted Postman Pat, it premiered on Day 1 on Monday 29th November 1999 at 6.30am, 9.30am, 12.30pm and 3.30pm and was the third programme to launch on the channel the first two being the Teletubbies and William's Wish Wellingtons half an hour before from 6.00am - 6.30am, They showed Series 1 from Monday 29th November 1999 - Wednesday 15th December 1999 and re-showed the first 2 episodes as a filler to conclude the week ending Friday 17th December 1999 before taking a 2 week break to broadcast fellow cartoon Bertha at the same times it was shown for Christmas 1999 from Monday 20th December - Friday 31st December 1999. Postman Pat returned for New Year's Weekend 2000 from 6.00am - 6.45am showing the first 6 episodes as a triple bill to welcome the new millennium alongside Pigeon Street, Pingu, Mr Benn and Bob the Builder. It returned to weekdays on Monday 3rd January 2000 at 6.25am, 9.25am, 12.25pm and 3.25pm broadcasting Series 2 from Monday 3rd January 2000 - Wednesday 19th January 2000 with a second repeat run from Thursday 20th January 2000 - Friday 4th February 2000 at the same times. After broadcasting both series, It took a break for the channel to premier fellow cartoons Charlie Chalk and Pigeon Street which premiered on Monday 7th and 28th February 2000 at the same times Postman Pat was broadcast, Later on the year after the summer, on Monday 4th September 2000, Gremlyn TV was launched at mornings and teatimes from 6.00am - 6.30am and 6.30pm - 7.00pm and broadcast stop-motion animation programming, Postman Pat was part of the strand alongside fellow favourites Brum, Charlie Chalk, Mr Benn and Pigeon Street on a 4-month loop beginning 4th September 2000 and was broadcast twice on a 4-month loop bringing the total to 8 months altogether, Both series of Postman Pat were broadcast on Gremlyn TV, It was also broadcast at weekends beginning Saturday 30th September 2000 at 6.45am, 9.45am, 1.15pm and 4.15pm and again showed both series until Sunday 24th December 2000 and then re-started at Episode 1 from Saturday 3rd February 2001 at 6.40am, 9.40am, 1.10pm and 4.10pm until Saturday 7th April 2001 and then broadcasted Series 2 from Sunday 8th April 2001 - Sunday 20th May 2001, It was also broadcast on Choosy Bits under viewer's request from 2001/02. It was broadcasted on weekends again beginning Sunday 18th November 2001 at 8.10am, 11.10am, 2.10pm and 5.10pm broadcasting Series 1 from Sunday 18th November 2001 - Sunday 30th December 2001 and then broadcasting Series 2 from Saturday 5th January 2002 - Sunday 10th February 2002. Postman Pat continues to be broadcast today on CBeebies since the launch in February 2002, It currently airs at 7.00am alongside Teletubbies and Tweenies. Category:Cbeebies Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:Animated series Category:Stop Motion Animation Category:1980s Shows Category:1990s Shows Category:2000s Shows Category:2010s Shows Category:1981 television show debuts Category:2017 television show endings